Origin of the End
by Jack Xantho
Summary: What happened before Steve woke up on Minecraft? where did he come from? these questions and more might get answered here. OC's are now closed
1. Chapter 1 Redux meet everyone so far

**Sorry original Chapter 1 was so vague thank you TheFlamingBlade for your input and I will try to explain so the location is The End before it became just a island in the void and the main character is Steve. The setting is Herobrine is the evil over lord of everything and enslaved every non Enderman. We have four characters so far Nick, Connor, Jack and Steve. We have four options of location in The End, Herobrine's castle, The mine, Main slave camp and Outskirts and so our story begins.**

** -Steve + Jack equals great friends-**

*Giant clock strikes noon* a Enderguard yells out "lunch time you Human scum!" everyone let's out a sigh of relief as they put down their hard hats and blocks to get lunch. As everyone is rushing to get to the cafeteria Steve finds his friend Jack emerging from the mine. The sunlight burns Jack's eyes so he squints until he is used to the sun. Steve is happy to see his friend is alright and they head off to get lunch. They enter the cafeteria to be greeted by Enderguards dragging someone away Steve whispers in Jacks ear "Poor guy it is truly awful to get turned into one of those freaks." "Yeah I hope we don't turn Ender!"

**-meet Nick and Connor-  
**Nick Hears the lunch bell and hurry's to the cafeteria in hopes of getting some good food for once "I hope they don't run out of steak before I get there!" Connor is also hurrying so as to get a porkchop "I hope they don't run out like always!" Connor and Nick meet up at the end of the path and head inside. Nick bro fists Connor "We got here first let's go get some food!" Connor and Nick both get what they want and sit down to eat.

**Okay so there we have it for Chapter one Redux I hope it is okay and that it gets me more views.**

**Here is the O.C form**

**Name:**

**Race:(Enderguard or Human)**

**Age:**

**Description:(what they look like)**

**Personality:(how they act)**

**Location:(if EnderGuard you can go to the first three locations if human you can go to last three locations only!)**

**here is Steve's for example**

**Name:Steve**

**Race:Human**

**Age:19**

**Description:Default Steve skin**

**Personality:a Rough guy at first glance but can be a true friend when needed**

**Location:Main slave camp**


	2. New characters!

**Hello people this is my first story. Sorry this new chapter took so long I have been having computer problems. but I am here so I just wanted to list OC's so far we got some pretty cool OC's here be the list**

**Ilikepie91:Nick, Connor, Malex and Katrina.**

**MinecraftSteve:Tyler.**

**Forerunnerfan993:John.**

**Shado-chan:Shado a EnderHuman!**

**So here we go chapter two starts now.**

**-At Herobrines throne room-**

_"Guards"_

"yes sir!"

_"Bring in the new recruit"_

"As you command." The three guards go find Shado and bring her back to Herobrine's throne room.

The leader of the Three speaks up"sir here she is"

_"Thank you, now be on your way I must see if she has what the elite guard needs."_

"as you comamnd lord Herobrine." The three guards blink to their separate rooms.

_"now Shado, You have been well behaved for a hybrid and I think it is time for you to protect me from the lesser species."_

__Shado just stares at him as if to say thank you my lord

_"good now that I have your loyalty you start protecting me tomorrow and you move three doors down the hall."_

Shado murmurs a yes and blinks back to her room to get things packed

_"Excellent Ender/human hybrids are more powerfull then your normal Enderman, this is going according to plan." Herobrine gives off a evil laugh and disappears._

__**-At outskirts/nearby town-**

****While Malex is out foraging for food he hears something it sounds distant but doesn't hesitate he hurrys back to his and Katrina's home with all the bread and apples he had with him at the time, when he reach's home Katrina is picking weeds out of their garden and replanting the wheat and potatoes when she finnaly notice's Malex they start to talk"Katrina we can't stay here forever I am getting less and less food every time I look we are also running low on water, we have to find a new place to live" "but I like it here and I heard that there is a refuge camp nearby that was adapted from a NPC village." "fine if worst comes to worst we will go there." *the nearby town we talked about* Tyler is sitting in the church waiting for something to happen when a stone nearly squishes him"damn this place is falling apart as we speak!"He punches the wall to where it nearly breaks apart.

**-Main slave camp-**

While John is eating lunch Steve sits at on the other end of the table with Jack right next to him "that was scary how when we walked in that guy was getting carried off to get turned ender wasn't it, jack?" "yeah I nearly jumped out of my skin!" "Hello?" "oh sorry didn't see you there I am Steve this is Jack nice to meet you!" "I am John, it is nice to meet you to." they shake hands and then go back to eating

**So new chapter, Ender/human, A worried Malex, A new "friendship" and Herobrine is in italics and just what could he be planning I will leave hints as to what he is planning this chapters hint is"It has something to do with Ender/Human's being able to place blocks in a attempt to build something of use and not just randomly" so think about this what could he have planned?**

**and we need more OC's not to beg but can eight people really defeat the Lord of this place?**


	3. Chapter 2 & a half

**it is so satisfying to know someone actually reads this. TheFlamingBlade by Paragraph "-do you mean these-?" I am going to start updating maybe once or twice a week if possible three or four remember I have December off from school so more chapters then! when this story is finished I will make a new story about Steve on normal minecraft so something to look forward to. this is just a filler so we can introduce the new characters nothing of importance happens here so feel free to skip when the next one is released and so chapter 2.5 starts now (side note Pie you get the figures because I said so :P)**

**-Outskirts-  
**"Hey, are you ok?" Jason hears a voice in the distance that seems to be coming closer. "Woah what happened to him?" Tyler points to the Partially possessed human lying on the ground. "He was a scout for Herobrine, needed to be dealt with before he found out about the villages and people out here." "Well you look like you are in a little bit pain, so why don't you come to our town, the doctor will heal you right up!" Tyler points towards a old looking NPC village. Jason nods in agreement and they head off.

**- Slave camp cafateria/mine-**

Nick finishes his lunch and goes to get as soda from a near by ender-vender(I claim*smash the claim button*muahahahahah) and trips on the jagged floors. "Hey are you ok?" "Yeah sorry if I interrupted your lunch I am Nick by the way." "cool this is Jack and John and I am Steve it is nice to meet you!" "ok my friend over there is Connor he has been my friend since I first got here." Jack, John and Steve all wave hello and then go back to eating. Jack finishes his lunch and goes and gets dessert and a second serving of lunch and dessert then heads back down to the mine. "I wonder where he is going in such a rush?" "Maybe he has a girlfriend who is afraid of the light!" "Yeah maybe well I don't know." They all go back to what they were doing before. Down in the mine Jack hands the extra dessert and the extra food to Allison. "Thanks!" "Your welcome, are you any closer to getting to Herobrine's castle?" "No, but we are hitting iron ore." "Awesome I wont let the guards know!" "Thanks again for everything" "no problem!"

**Ok chapter 2.5 is done and now next week or this weekend chapter 3 will come you still only get one hint as to what Herobrine's plan is and here is a refresher:His plan has something to do with enderhumans being able to build with purpose and not just randomly. So R&R and I will see what you people come up with. Remember this story takes place in the end before it was transformed into a island wasteland, so his plan could be anything. May the immortal light of Threa shine ever on your path *Purple shockwave destroys the rest of the chapter***


	4. New characters

**Ok I apologize for being oh so slow with updates I have had very little time to update thanks to being forced into making sure I remember everything in the sixth, seventh, and eighth grades so I can go to public school for the first time next year I have a list of OC's with em let me just put that down**

**Me:Steve, Jack, and Sephric.**

**Ilikepie91:Nick, and Connor.**

**Lunaris14:Katrina, Malex, Lunaris, and Lunaris.**

**MinecraftSteve:Ralph, and Tyler.**

**forerunnerfan993:John.**

**Shado-chan:Shado.**

**TheFlamingBlade:Jason.**

**rapono:Allison.**

**generaltemujin:Alex.**

**There are a lot of OC's hoping for two more Ender-human OC's then they will be closed. TheFlamingBlade I use on site editor so I just need to press enter once to make a new paragraph. I want to say I have trouble with idea's sometimes so after I finish this I will add two new stories one that is oneshots and then Steve in the overworld possibly with some of our friends in the end, so look forward to that ^.^  
-Enderhuman rooms-  
**A enderman blinks into the hallway a puts poster on the wall then blinks away with a screech. "Those endeman are never quiet." A enderhuman with brown hair up in a pony tail starts to complain.

"Lunaris, please calm down they might hear you!" Another enderhuman wearing a white bandana speaks up in slight worry.

"Oh Meldia you worry to much, those knuckleheads won't hear me."

"Are you sure? they got someone else a week back for complaining and he hasn't been seen since."

"I am sure it was some hoax for Lord Herobrine to have another builder of his mega portal."

"maybe, but you never know He could take you next!"

Lunaris puts her face into her hand. "You really must calm down!"

(A/N Ok so week one's hint has been revealed on accident. Atleast his plan is not revealed hopefully. So I gave Meldia a kind of little sister attitude for today)

**-Herobrine's throne room-**

_"Guards!"_ A group of very tall (for endermen) endermen blink into the room. _"Did you get all the posters up so we have builders?"_

"Yes sir!" they all shout in unison.

_"Good, we will be done with the portal in no time"_ He continues to give of a very evil maniacal laugh. _"Get back to work now!"_

(A/N Okay so I won't fit everyone into this shapter sorry Shado your OC will get her own section next week.)

**-Nether-**

A ambiance of screaming Zombie pigmen and moaning Ghast's does not help settle the ninja's nerves as he locates the abandoned expansion of Herobrine's fortress in the distance "Yes I found it, just hope it still has some of those treasure's we need for our cause." he spot's a Blaze coming out of it's spawner.

"Oh shit!" he ducks behind some strange blood smelling stone before it can see him. The Blaze goes over to a netherwart farm and checks on the crops to see if they are fine. The ninja peek's out just to see the Blaze leaving

"phew he didn't spot me" he let's out a sigh of relief.

**-End story-**

**Ok so our story ended in the Nether so I must say I accidently revealed the portal thing there but whatever not like it means anything.**

**Your clue for this week is "Herobrine seems to be building a portal could he have other building plans?" so most these characters are not mine I forgot to introduce a few I am sure, but fear not I will introduce them in a filler later next week. And this is how I comunicate to some of you so I hope my grammar is improving so that we can enjoy this story as a whole I will not improve the original so that we can see my advancement in writing this story! ^.^ see ya latter bye **


	5. Totally original chapter title here

**So we survived December 21st, I am so tired while I am writing this, I should not have stayed up all night, last night, I can't wait for Christmas! ^.^ Any yeah the second Lunaris was a glitch on my sleepy mind(should sleep more then 3 hours on a weeknight) ignore that I sleep plenty on the weekends(all weekend(when I can sleep)) I apologize for being so freaking slow ⌐.⌐ and tired I must get my mind off LoZ and back into minecraft. Anyway here readers have some cake *hands cake to everyone reading* so I use the on site editor for this story and Microsoft word for my FictionPress story, I have to say that OC's are now officially closed as of now so let's get going**

**-Mine's-**

"Sephric! We found something."

A tall enderman blinks up to them, making a few of them jump. "What is it?"

"Some sort of Human spider hybrid, must have starved to death back here."

"Hmmm, well keep it hidden we don't want anymore hybrid's running around."

**-Enderguard/enderhuman lunch room-**

"Hey did you hear that Herobrine is planning to get a few enderhuman's into his special task force."

"Really? then what would we do when that happens?"

"I don't know, but I think we could lessen the enderhumans numbers through, this" he holds up a vial of purple liquid with a enderman face under a no sign.

"What is it?"

"It is a anti-enderman virus it turns enderhumans into human beings."

"Wow, who do you plan to test it on?"

"I don't know, just don't touch it, it is deadly to endermen."

a group of enderhumans walk up the ender-vender and get some snacks, then blink away.

(A/N I couldn't find a way to fit Shado in this one sorry, don't worry she will help Herobrine in the final fight)

**I am so sorry Shado-chan I apologize for being a idiot and not finding a way for Shado to be in this filler, as I said don't worry she will get more face time soon, anyway this cake is great, it's so delicious and moist, Portal reference for this story is down**  
**May the immortal light of Threa shine ever on your path, Good bye**


	6. Rawr means I luv you, in dinosaur

**Damnit, everything I typed was erased...damn computer so a summery of what I said. this will be a story trilogy, in The End. The Overworld. and a blown up over world (AKA skylands), and some other random shmuff**

**-Shado's second personnel slot- (A/N no longer are they locations, most the time) **

"Hello, anyone in there?" An enderman knocking on Shado's room door asks quickly. she opens the door.

"What?" She asks quietly.

"Lord Herobrine asked me to show you around a bit."

"Fine." Again very quiet.

"Great let's get going!" He then takes her around Herobrine's main castle rambling on about how it took many years to get this working, and other useless non-sense. "Anyway, that concludes our "tour" have a nice day." He blinks away leaving her in the hallway alone

**-History lesson in the mines-**

"Jack, could I ask you something?" A younger miner asked him.

"Sure, anything at all." He replied to his first question.

"Why are we always down here?"

"About 25 years ago, Herobrine invaded our peaceful world, and took over everything, our world known as The End, is no longer a peaceful serene place, it is now a desolate wasteland outside of this prison, and we have no control over our lives, He controls everything now."

"That's kinda creepy, I hope we can eventually go free."

"Yeah, Steve, and I, are working on a plan, anyway, we should get back to work, before we get in trouble."

**Ok, so it's a short (I think) chapter, mainly to let you know I am living. We will get into deeper plot next time, which will (hopefully) be not to long from now. Anyway, You guys are awesome**

**May the eternal Light of Threa shine ever on your path, BAI!**


	7. New chapter! Can you Fing believe it?

**Sooooooooooooooooo don't kill me! This chapter was typed from an iPod, so U apologize for being absent, my computer tower was literally ripped from connection and sent into my mom's room, so I was kinda worried you all are angry at me so, decided to update at 8:08 AM**

**-Time to get serious-**

"We are out of food!" Malex stated with a hint of worry in his voice

"Well then, we wil just have to head to the refugee camp then." A slightly hungry Katrina said.

"You're right Katrina. Which direction is it in?" He said with a small amount of hunger left, as he had asked Katrina had pulled out one of the compasses out.

"That way!" She said pointing East

**-The future holds unknown secrets-**

Getting ready to collect some netherwart the ninja person waits for the Blaze mobs to despawn. "As long as I get just one wart. I can leave" He jumps out as soon as the last Blaze despawns. He nearly grabs one of the red plants before being clunked by a zombie pigman and going unconscious

"Sqeee!" The zombified pig yells in victory

**-last part for today** **bishes-**

"For the last time! No, I have not been enderized!" A female miner shouts the reply with enough anger to wake the dead.

"I was going to ask if you would like to have a upgraded living quarters." A enderman says calmly.

"I would. But so would everyone else." She says in reply

"You have a point. But if you deliver to me the cause of my lords discomfwil. I will personally see to it you get better living quaters."

"Deal!" They shake hands soon afterwards

**So a betrayal from an unknown miner, and a captured ninja. How exciting! Anyway, hope you enjoyed R&R and I will see you later bye**


	8. New chapter for you guiz

**Okay so for today I decided to test out some stuff such as line breaks and centering lines and... stuff,  
and Raponononononon(new nickname for you btw) I will keep characters as are for now, I plan about four more chapters before we get to the serious shiz(AKA real badly written fight scenes)**

**-Time for some serious business-**

Having been knocked unconscious, the ninja, known as Ralph by his co-workers, the "Nether Conquering Force" or NCF for short. Had no idea of where he was when he awoke. "Where? Am I?" he asked to no one, as he was all alone. he sat up against the wall still having a headache from when he was hit across the head. "I need to get out of here."

**-Checking in on some others-**

"Malex!" Katrina shouted with glee.

"What is it?" Malex had asked with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice. Because, she had called his name fifteen times in the past half hour because of a mirage or a figment of her imagination

"It's an NPC village!" she exclaimed with utter happiness.

"Are you absolut-"

"Yes! I am positive it is real this time!"

**-More conspiracy with Miners-**

A group of miners was actively keeping up the facade that they were working hard. While in truth they were planning a takeover. "I found this a couple weeks ago!" one Miner had brought out a page that seemed to have knowledge on how to lock away any danger at the price of massive destruction and one new life.

"I don't know, it seems very dangerous. What is someone doesn't make it out in time?" a much older miner asked with worry in his tone.

"Then they don't make it, and would eventually be enderized." Jack had said.

"I am sorry, but I don't agree with this." the older miner said.

"Well we do!" a group of younger miners exclaimed.

"Then it is settled. We will discuss this and get the regiments required for it to work." Jack said "meeting dismissed." And with that they all left the area and got to actual work elsewhere.

**-Last segment for today-**

"Lord Herobrine!" and Enderman said

"_What is it?_" He asked

"We finished the Megaportal, we just need a power source."

"_Good, get to work on the power source immediatly!_" He let's an evil smile creep it's way onto his face "_Perfect_"

**Okay so Megaportal is done, Miners have a plan that may or may not involve a certain dragon, and we have a new chapter, I will work on this more and finish it in maybe two more chapters**


End file.
